Level 458/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 53 | previous = 457/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 459/Dreamworld | nexttype = Order }} Level 458 (Dreamworld) is the third level in Snoozy Slopes and the 204th jelly level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 32 single and 21 double jelly squares and score at least 100,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The layout of the board makes it difficult to clear all of the jellies. *There are five colours present, compared with only four in the Reality version. *However, moon struck lasts for 15 moves, which is quite helpful. *The jellies are worth 74,000 points ((32 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly) + (21 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly) = 74,000 points). Hence, an additional 26,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy * Clear the liquorice lock at the center of the board. * Take advantage of the 15-move moon struck by creating special candies. Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' Very hard *' difficulty:' Very hard 'Reason' *Even though the presence of five colours should make it easy to create special candies, its Reality counterpart has four colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The jellies are worth 74,000 points. Hence, an additional 276,000 points for two stars and an additional 296,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is decreased by 10.26% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is decreased by 11.90% compared to its Reality counterpart. However, an extra colour and fewer jellies makes it harder even with 10 more moves compared to its Reality counterpart. *There are fewer jellies to sustain huge point cascades. Moreover, an extra colour makes it even harder to sustain them. *The positions of the liquorice locks make them hard to clear. To make matters worse, an extra colour makes it even harder to clear them. *The mystery candies may help or harm the player in earning three stars. If the mystery candies are used individually, they are not too useful in helping the player to earn three stars. If they are used simultaneously, they can cause huge point cascades which can Odus to fall over. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for fifteen moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has four colours for 30 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 50.00% of the Reality counterpart has four colours in the counterpart in Dreamworld. Moreover, most of the jellies have been cleared before the moon scale which decreases the effectiveness of the moon struck and lowering the possibility of huge point cascades. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to the problems mentioned above. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the extra colour, board layout, remaining blockers and insufficient jellies negate this advantage. Trivia *This level has fewer jellies to clear than in Reality because the jellies on the sides are only single instead of double in Reality. *This level has more moves than its Reality counterpart. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Snoozy Slopes levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with mystery candy Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with more moves than Reality Category:Medium levels Category:Very hard levels to earn two stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars